


Even Trade

by ogawaryoko



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Deaf Character, M/M, Sign Language
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo和Smaug来了一发，交换阿肯宝石。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Trade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).
  * A translation of [Even Trade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280119) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



这次会面，总体来说，进行得远比预期要好。首先，比尔博还活着。尽管他还没达成来此地的最大目标，还没拿到宝石，但仅是活着这一点就足以叫人铭感五内了。

事实上，当史矛革伏下身体，四周卷起魔法风暴将金币刮得漫天飞舞时，比尔博还相当顽强地站着，头发和衣摆都往后乱飘。比尔博不得不深呼吸，极力不要露出惊讶或紧张的表情，都已经坚持到这一步了，他对自己说。不知为何在他得知史矛革竟能讲话时恐惧感就消散了，并且，他们愈是交谈，史矛革愈是放任他站在那儿，恐惧感就愈少。但抛开一切小心谨慎显然也是愚蠢的；他可从没见过一条会变形的龙。

当风暴平息，财宝落地，便显出了史矛革的身影，那是与龙迥异的形体让比尔博倒吸了一口气。史矛革如弓般饱满的嘴唇弯出一抹笑，他跨出一条修长优雅的腿，开始往前走。他走下金山，尾巴拖曳在身后，双翼收拢紧贴背脊，样子和人类男性差不多。除了有些地方略显红色。他的黑发卷曲着，金眸锐利，崭新的粉色皮肤全数袒露出来，身姿柔软纤长。他比比尔博要高，但漂亮得多，比尔博必须强压下被对方裸体勾起的血气上涌。是说，那裸体真美啊。史矛革站定在他面前，只要一伸手就能碰到他。

史矛革的角依然保留着，从人类耳朵的那个位置向上伸展，看起来犹如带着高贵的顶冠。他歪过头看着比尔博，仍带着笑，于是比尔博咳了两声坦白道：“真惊人。我得说，这样子协商起来感觉自在多了。”协商。他从没想过自己会跟一条龙去讨价还价，何况是一条人形的龙。更别提这条龙还那么……魅惑。龙族的魔法真是神奇。比尔博静候对方作出解释或是怎样，清晰地感觉到对方闪烁的目光正停留在自己嘴唇上。

等了一分钟，半个字也没听到。比尔博的眼睛眨了眨，眯了起来，他问：“呃，你能听到我说话的，对吧？”因为他越看越肯定史矛革的角的确长在一个很不走运的位置。他恍然大悟地指指自己的耳朵作为示意。一边揉着耳廓，他一边不经意地往下一瞥，随后立即很不好意思地抬起视线。史矛革的身体每一处都匀称漂亮。当他那并非完全疲软的性器在下面抽动时，要不去看真是太难了。那根东西没有比尔博的粗大，但仍算尺寸可观，深粉色，极其迷人。以那种可以把比尔博一口吞进肚子的生物而言真是迷人得过分。比尔博想把自己的外套给他，不过他怀疑又瘦又高的史矛革能不能穿上。不过史矛革这个形象出现让交谈变轻松了。……当然，如果他们还能交谈的话。

片刻之后，史矛革摇头。比尔博又眨眼。

“噢，你听不见？你这个样子就听不见啦？”仅仅出于本能，比尔博打了一串手语。他没指望史矛革会理解，不过尝试一下也无伤大雅。他没遇到过耳聋的霍比特人，当然有角的更是没见过。史矛革垂下视线，眼睛睁得非常、非常大。

他的脸上绽出微笑，嘴巴里露出来的不是比尔博原本揣测的尖牙，而是令人宽慰的平整的牙齿。他没有回答，而半是确定对方看懂了的比尔博还想百分百的肯定，所以他继续以手语表示：这样子你也不能说话吗？

史矛革摇头。

不假思索地比尔博就回应：太可惜了，你的声音很美。“美”其实是比较含蓄温和的说法，比尔博还没开始为自己的一时冲动而后悔就听见史矛革的轻笑。好吧，或许赞美能有所助益。而且这不是虚假的称赞。史矛革的轻笑也很低沉，象他还是龙形态时那样，自然迷人，甜美诱惑。比尔博突然很高兴自己的耳朵还好使。

史矛革用同样邪恶的声音轻柔地开口，稍微有一点儿变调但诱人程度丝毫未减：“我还可以用那样的声音。”他那纤长的、带着锋利尖锐指甲的手指则打着手势：我也能读唇语，不过需要一点时间确定意思。我很高兴，也很惊讶，你竟然懂中土通用手语。我以为那在人类中已经失传。

比尔博迅速回答：我不是人类。我是个霍比特人。我们夏尔还在教手语。

史矛革看起来又要笑的样子，不过最终只是摇摇头。他往旁边迈了一步，环绕比尔博，比尔博只能转身跟着他——思路已经很难集中在商谈宝石的事情上了；史矛革真是一个神奇的生物。比尔博不由想知道矮人们是否看见过他这个形态。他很幸运，因为史矛革选择人形出现，不过他并不明白为什么。也许只是为了炫耀自己的美。也许只是想给比尔博留下深刻印象。如果史矛革的目的是后者，那他成功了。

史矛革慢慢地拖着步子环绕比尔博走了一圈，双眼毫无顾忌地审视比尔博衣着整齐的身体，在这四处火光点点的洞穴，比尔博被太多衣服闷得发热。他极力昂首挺胸地站着，一脸坚毅，一动不动；事到如今，史矛革不可能以人形把他吃掉；起码他有时间再戴上戒指。

史矛革回到比尔博正前方，慢吞吞地打手语：必须承认，我佩服你的勇敢。

比尔博简短地回答：谢谢。然后，为了礼貌起见，他又表示道：我也佩服你的……魔法。他的意思是史矛革的身体。史矛革那非常，非常美丽的身体。对方似乎神采飞扬起来，因这赞美而得意洋洋，不过他还是没解释为什么要这么做。所以，比尔博，强迫自己回到正题上：不过不管怎么说，我想谈的，是与你交易阿肯宝石的事情。没有手语可以表达，比尔博只好一字一字拼出阿肯宝石。史矛革的手语速度比他快一倍。

阿肯宝石？史矛革挑眉，没有笑，也没有咒骂或是离去。比尔博点头：是的。史矛革摇摇脑袋望向一边，深色的卷发晃动着，引人遐思。他的脸型，高高的颧骨和有力的下巴，还有他嘴唇的弧线，莫名地使他有种飘渺的俊美感，是普通生物无法企及的。你愿意用什么来交换？

这个问题……比尔博也不知道答案。矮人们不是要他来交易的。他们要他来偷。然而，矮人并不知道史矛革会那么敏感，那么警醒，甚至愿意化为人形，给比尔博适当交流的机会。在一切的一切中，不知道史矛革能变成人形是最糟糕的——矮人们派他来送死——可现在他却还活着。比尔博耸耸肩，问：你想要什么？他不知道自己在期待什么回答，更不知道自己能给出怎样的东西。

他绝对没有在期待史矛革跨出两人之间的最后一步。史矛革拉近那短短的距离，垂下一只手，突然紧紧地隔着裤子按在比尔博的腿间，手指轻轻地、挑逗地捏了一下。比尔博立刻抽了口气，痛苦地意识到自己光是看着史矛革的裸体就已经半勃了。他还指望自己宽松的衣着能掩盖掉，却被史矛革摸了个正着。那家伙朝着比尔博的脸露齿一笑，给他显而易见的答案：“这个？”

比尔博把他推开。他费了点儿力气使劲推史矛革的肩膀，对方则令人惊讶地放开了他。后退半步，史矛革冷静地看着他，比尔博却拼命眨眼呼吸粗重。他抬起手，不知道该说什么好。反正他觉得史矛革应该不是光想吃掉他的老二吧。你……你想要……？

身为一条龙，很孤单。史矛革试图再度上前，但比尔博伸出一条手臂把他挡下了，史矛革尊重他的个人空间，没有再迫近。史矛革相信自己没有看错，比尔博的身体已经半投降了，只是理智还在挣扎。我也有特定的……渴求。他的表情解释了这个词的两种含义：他对比尔博抱有希望，也抱有欲望。比尔博咬着嘴唇没有回答。

仿佛还怕比尔博不甚了解自己的意思，史矛革弯下腰，不知不觉他手指轻柔舞动的样子已经变得和他的声音一样魅惑迷人：我喜欢你，霍比特人。你很……有趣。我相信这样的交易还是有其讨论价值的……

比尔博心想，他本该思考这件事更久，更周详一点才对。

矮人们向他提出要求的时候可没一个人说要他用身体来换宝石。他觉得，撇开这整个冒险不谈，自己在霍比特人中还算满有口碑的，他从来不出卖自己。可是……好吧，阿肯宝石价值连城，不是吗？所以，显然，自己也有那样的价值。

比尔博被这个认知吓到了，挣扎半天才没把心思全露在脸上；他不想示弱。尽管，在知道了史矛革到底想要什么之后，勇敢已经不是最重要的了。

而且史矛革还那么……那么地……

“好。”比尔博呆呆地嘟哝，立马意识到自己的粗鲁，于是又用手语打了一遍。史矛革再度露齿而笑，往前走一步，被比尔博推开，手指颤抖地表达：你要我用陪伴和你换取阿肯宝石？

史矛革点头。

好。

史矛革的视线往下飘，十分露骨地盯着目标，表示：我要那个。

我的……比尔博停了停，努力思考那个词该怎么做，最后纠结地表示出来：我的老二。

史矛革又点头，并且大刺刺地舔起嘴，他的舌头不可思议地长且粉嫩，故意慢吞吞地从头到尾把那饱满姣好的唇舔了个遍。比尔博背脊又流过一道性致勃勃的酥麻感，他抖了一下。本想等史矛革把交易内容说得更清楚点，但对方却闭口不谈，徒留比尔博纠结着自己那根霍比特老二得使用多少次，才能换来一块阿肯宝石。估计有生之年是可以换来的，但……比尔博开始担心如果自己在这儿呆太久，或许就再也出不去了，当然，绝对不是因为被吃掉啦。

太想将这签作一份长期补偿合同了，比尔博努力去想上边还在等候着的矮人们，要是他随心所欲地花上好多天去开发史矛革的肉体人家会多担心啊。何况，尽管身体已经说了实话他也不能暴露出自己有多想这么做。相当奇妙，最终的话语权竟落在比尔博手里。意识到这权力有多重大之后他默不作声地打起精神，几乎有些僵硬地打出手语：条件就是，我干你一次，换来阿肯宝石。说完他等待史矛革的反对。

挑起一边眉毛的史矛革问：就一次？

……对。

你的老二那么值钱？

求别问了。是。等他回去矮人们永远都不会相信这件事的；他需要编个波澜壮阔的故事比如用刺针将史矛革捅伤或者其他类似的谎话。万一史矛革不止要一次，他也肯定不会拒绝的，但……他已经在思考到时候怎么舍得离开了。或许那才是史矛革的恶毒诡计。

然而，再度让他大吃一惊的，是史矛革慢慢跪到地上。他抬头看着比尔博，巨大的绯色双翼整齐地收拢在背后，如顶冠般的角投下两道很长的阴影，他以莫名谨慎的态度比划道：既然这样我能先试看一下吗？如果要交付出那么珍贵的宝物，至少我得先看看会获得怎样回报……末了，他的双手摸上比尔博的腰带。

比尔博无法相信史矛革竟在请求。他直接命令也能行得通。比尔博迫不及待地同意，绝大部分原因是他的老二已经在裤子里硬得不行，布料的约束变得折磨人了。他点点头，由于这里沉闷的热意令人汗流浃背，他便也脱了外套。

衣服刚一落地史矛革的手指就动作起来，指甲太尖太长所以他得很小心地解开比尔博内裤的扣子。他的动作太利落娴熟，一眨眼的功夫就把比尔博的老二释放出来，硬梆梆地托在温热的掌心中。粗壮的根部被握住使比尔博呻吟，但他没有闭眼——他只顾着看史矛革的眼睛慢慢瞪大。而史矛革，眼睛快活地向上一瞟，笑容扩大，勉为其难地松手，比划着：以你的身高来说，真是有够大的。不过比尔博已经和矮人以及人类相处过，甚至还看见过眼前的龙，他知道自己在任何种族当中都算大的。

他极力不去在意这赞美，却在史矛革靠近过来，用长长的舌头舔弄他老二的时候抽了口气。快感急骤又强烈得惊人——如果没有这前因后果他会说龙的唾液是种催情药。史矛革柔软湿滑的粉红色舌头裹住他老二的样子绝对是种罪恶，而那饱满诱人的双唇吻上来则更显堕落。史矛革从根部舔到顶端，从头到尾都品尝了一遍，还伸出手握住比尔博沉甸甸的双球。舔到龟头后史矛革张嘴吮住他，突然地就吞吐起来。比尔博根本没时间做好心里准备来迎接这迅雷不及掩耳之势到来的极乐，眼看史矛革漂亮的嘴巴被他撑开，只能说是火上浇油。史矛革的脸本来就好看，口中塞满老二的样子更加美不胜收。要是比尔博年轻一点生涩一点，估计就已经缴械了。

事实上比尔博镇定得令人称奇；史矛革吐出口中的物体，把脸贴在他腿间深深地吸气，一边打手语：我想要你这根粗大的老二，比尔博·巴金斯。成交了。

比尔博轻叹，半是放松，半是因为史矛革的后退而失落。

史矛革站起来，不再作其他表示，从他们身处的财宝堆跳到另一堆金币宝石上，他的翅膀张开，奇妙地融入这昏暗的洞穴空间里。他在那堆宝物上跪下，相当优雅地四肢着地，俯卧下来，张开腿，膝盖弯曲，双脚翘在空中。他的尾巴呼地打到一侧，露出漂亮的屁股。最后，越过肩膀，他用一根手指勾了勾。

比尔博，不用他催第二次。

他一手抓着腰带不让裤子滑脱，从金币的小山跑下去的速度太快差点绊倒。自己衣服差不多还在而史矛革却一丝不挂的事实让他本来就已经很浆糊的大脑更加难以思考——他要去干一条龙。那说起来索林又是来干嘛的？有那么一瞬间比尔博疯狂的大脑里转过某个念头，山下之王该是他才对。

史矛革耐心地等待比尔博跑近，后者终于到达时他把大腿张得更开。比尔博停下脚步低头看着他，呼吸粗重，凝视眼前两块丰满浑圆的肉瓣：诱人，紧绷，还有两个可爱的凹陷，与人类的臀部一模一样。他能看见史矛革的双球被压在底下，而上面一点儿，则是一条深粉色的臀缝，当中藏着那小穴。那是个小小的，合拢的部位，光是看就让比尔博口干舌燥。他跪坐在地，仍然无法相信眼前一切都是真的。

有东西推了推比尔博的肩膀，他看着那根摇晃的尾巴，然后再看向史矛革的脸，后者正比划着：如果你为我做准备，会有体液的。

比尔博弱弱问：魔法？

 

孺子可教。

一条会自我润滑的龙。神啊。难怪矮人们那么怕他——只要朝卧室抛抛媚眼，史矛革就可以颠覆整支军队。要是再摇摇屁股估计众人就要趋之若鹜地宣誓为他做牛做马了。

眼下比尔博却要为一群粗鲁的毫无魅力的矮人离开他。这一“计划”的愚蠢之处终于有所体现。

努力把思维集中在眼前的事情上，老二又硬梆梆地难受，比尔博伸手抚摸那两块柔韧的臀瓣。他的手一搭上去史矛革就哆嗦了一下，发出一声他自己无法听见，但比尔博听闻得很分明的叹息。手下的温热和柔软也撩拨得比尔博低吟起来，他十指大张地揉捏对方，挤压、拧动那细腻的肉块，他敢打包票中土没有比这更棒的屁股了。全部都只属于他的屁股。

他的拇指滑进股缝里，把它掰开，好好端详着史矛革的小穴。在他的注视下，那儿邀请般地抽搐着。一整圈都是鲜嫩的粉色，褶皱末梢更近似于红，象史矛革身体的其他部位一样散发出热意。比尔博探进一根拇指，抬眼看见史矛革的脖子后仰，脑袋高高地抬起。比尔博把拇指慢慢往里插，震惊地在里面晃动指尖。

史矛革呻吟着收缩小穴。他的臀部从地上弹起又落下，吸吮着容纳着紧紧含住比尔博的拇指。比尔博惊奇地看着史矛革开始规律地在财宝堆上起伏，小穴吞吐他的手指，好半天，他除了呆看以外什么都做不了。

然后他狠狠把拇指插到最深，激起史矛革愉悦的叫喊，随后立即用拇指开始干他。史矛革说得对：他的内壁已经湿润了，每次比尔博把手指深深地插进去，就感觉又湿濡几分。干了一会儿比尔博拔出拇指，换用两根手指开始进出。史矛革的臀部高高地抬起，同样顺利地容纳了它们，甚至当比尔博在里面扩张时也毫无问题。史矛革的屁股简直在求操。

等到比尔博把湿答答的手指头抽出来，史矛革已经被他操得七荤八素，抖个不停，臀部翘在空中仿佛渴求更多。比尔博一手扶着他，另一手握住自己的老二。他对准史矛革那已经敞开的穴口——光是顶端碰一碰就爽极了——下一秒，就猛力地撞进去。

史矛革整个身体都弓起来，侧脸贴在金币上，嘴巴无声地大张。比尔博则因快感而咆哮。毫无试探毫无预警——他就直直进到最深。真是干得太对了。史矛革的小穴那么紧致，包裹着他轻颤而抽搐仿佛在适应他似地，光是这样就已经是极乐的快感。比尔博没法动——太爽歪歪了。史矛革丰满的臀瓣推挤着他，比尔博低头也只能看见几丛耻毛的末梢。他想退出，看看史矛革的小穴被他撑开的样子。他想问史矛革自己是不是够大。不过很快他想起史矛革现在没有看他，也听不见。比尔博凝视那颗漂亮的后脑勺，挣扎着不去抓那头卷毛逼他转过脑袋。龙会不会觉得被扯头发很带感？现在，比尔博只想把他操翻。

比尔博慢慢抽出一半，露出足够他看清的部分。棒极了。他咬着牙大腿紧绷着撞击进去，感受无与伦比的快感，再后退。他开始狠狠把史矛革朝金币里干，冲击力度大得把金银珠宝都撞散了，两人的腿都被金子围绕着。就史矛革被压在下面的分身而言肯定不怎么舒服，不过比尔博才不管。他想告诉他自己感觉有多棒，可惜史矛革看不见。

一股勇气油然而生，比尔博喘息着拍拍史矛革的屁股，后者回过头，看见比尔博扯着他的尾巴飞快地比划道：想看着你的脸。史矛革舔嘴，眼睛半眯半闭，脸颊上都是灰尘。上来骑我。不等回应比尔博就仰面躺下，腰往上挺了挺，坚硬、湿润的老二在火光中闪烁。起先史矛革似乎因他的后撤而十分不快，但迅速瞥了眼比尔博那摇晃的老二以后他就爬起来了。

随即，史矛革已经压到比尔博身上。暴露出整个正面让他看起来更美。他爬上比尔博的大腿，翅膀张开，尾巴缠绕着比尔博的腿不停地磨蹭着想要更多肌肤接触。比尔博用脚玩弄他的尾巴尖，那根东西就飞快地来回摆动，蹭过他脚背和脚趾间的毛发。史矛革跪坐在他的老二上方，比尔博都不用帮忙——他自己已经对准了。

史矛革沉下身体，嘴巴大张着眼睛紧闭，在比尔博咆哮着向上冲刺时脸颊浮出很深的潮红。他在空中起伏，不时发出他自己无法听见的美妙的嘤咛，然后低低地哀叫着，手掌放到比尔博的胸口，掌心碰到他的乳头。比尔博死死抓住史矛革的大腿，那皮肤都开始泛红。而史矛革的老二也随着比尔博的抽插，随着每次有力的挺入而硬挺着，摇晃着。史矛革利用自己的体重增加了撞击力度，他的起伏是无比动人的画面。现在，比尔博可以使用手语了：你真棒。这话虽然烂俗但却比什么都要真心。史矛革双眼满载着欲望，笑了起来。比尔博又比划：这样更棒；现在，我可以欣赏你无与伦比的美……

史矛革放开比尔博的胸口，略显羞涩地表示：我的背影不美吗？

比尔博身陷这地狱的火热秘境，感受天堂的极乐。史矛革的身体干起来那么爽，要集中精神交流真是很难。但起码手语或许比说话容易一点；毕竟他的嘴巴只忙着喘气都已经忙不过来了。比尔博觉得自己的腰上象加了一个自动马达，动得全然失控。一边等待他答复，史矛革一边开始抚弄自己。比尔博很想把那只手拍开，却因这情景太美妙而无法打断，好半天才比划出：我想一边操你一边看着你的脸。

这赞美让史矛革全身战栗。比尔博没有错过他翅膀抖动着，完完全全地展开的样子，现在，它们正随着史矛革的动作而轻颤。空气里满是肉体拍击声，浓郁的情爱气息。史矛革用另一只手打出：你这么喜欢我的脸？

比尔博正忙着摸他大腿，所以只管点头。他的手指嵌进那柔软的肉体中，感觉太好，只想再加上更多痕迹，好证明史矛革属于自己。当史矛革放开他的性器，比尔博几乎想命令他放回去。

但他还是让史矛革说完：那么，既然你可以拥有我的脸，我的身体，为什么你还要为了一块阿肯宝石而放弃一条龙呢？

操。比尔博心里默念。他一头靠在金币上，腰身挺动得更激烈。他才不管身下凹凸不平硬得难受。反正包裹住他的史矛革既柔软又顺滑。他该料想到这样的对白。这本身就是事实。与史矛革做交易的人就是他。他想象史矛革是那样尊贵又高高在上的生物，不由呻吟起来，太他妈走运了。

和我在一起。史矛革激动地比划着，然后双手往下抓住比尔博的肩膀，骑在他的老二上努力地研磨。比尔博一边摇头一边却伸手抚摸他的胳膊。他想把史矛革拉下来接吻，但也知道一旦作出那样的举动，他就要忍不住了。

他不甘不愿地勉强打着手语：别贪心，你已经得到你最想要的老二了。史矛革竟然还因此嘟起嘴。这个样子的喷火龙也太可爱了吧，简直可爱到离谱。

随后史矛革扑了下来，整个人都贴到比尔博身上，比尔博一张嘴惊叫就被他的舌头攻击了。史矛革那弓形的嘴唇牢牢地贴着他的，这下，比尔博敢说龙的唾液是催情剂了，因为摧枯拉朽般的快感汹涌而来。史矛革的舌头舔遍他口腔的每一处，包括上颚以及牙齿，还有他自己的舌头，让比尔博颤栗不已。他抓住史矛革的肩膀把他拉得更近，然后手指插入他的发间，抚过他的角。那一刻，他们仿佛是在拥抱，只有一点例外：比尔博还在狠狠地干史矛革的屁股。

史矛革吻够之后比尔博却还不放开他，反而扣住他的肩膀，抓住他的头发。史矛革只能用额头抵着比尔博的，火热的吐息吹在他脸上。片刻后他尖叫起来，全身上下都绷紧了，背脊向下耸动，小穴将比尔博的老二全部纳入。史矛革的性器在两人身体之间弹跳了几下，射出一股一股的白浊。液体洒满两人的胸口，比普通的霍比特人或者人类都要多得多。史矛革不断地不断地高潮射精，持续呜咽着啜泣着，然后平静下来，同时仍然吞吐着比尔博的老二，自己的性器则疲软下来，满足地垂在比尔博的肚子上。

比尔博也跟着射了，很大一部分原因是史矛革的小穴一直在痉挛，在吸吮他。他大喊着填满史矛革的身体，并按住他的腰，确保自己射到最深。他想把史矛革填得满一点，再满一点，让他永远无法摆脱自己的气息。为了这个目的他把全部的精液都射了进去，想把种子灌满对方身体的每一寸，在每个角落都留下痕迹。等他终于缓过气，视线不再空洞茫然而可以注视史矛革的时候，他发现后者皱着脸，双唇微启，十分动人地发出无声的低吟，让比尔博为所欲为。真是太，太性感了。要不是比尔博刚刚才经历过一次有生以来最激烈的高潮，大概他立马能再硬起来。

他冷静下来，长叹一声，拍拍史矛革的屁股——很不错，满满的。史矛革又休息了一下才哆嗦着抬起腰。

他在旁边坐下伸手摸上比尔博的老二，抹去那一丝精液的残留。比尔博迷迷糊糊地看着他把那手指放到嘴边舔了舔，连带嘴唇也吸吮几下，再俯下身直接舔取更多。比尔博舒服地哼哼着，让史矛革把他宣泄过后的老二吸吮干净，直到那家伙坐直身体，比划道：我喜欢霍比特的精液。还想要。接着他开始抹掉脸上的体液痕迹，并吸吮手指，指甲，还有掌心等等其他部位。

尽管精疲力尽，比尔博还是觉察到了这点，他慢吞吞地表示：我会考虑。这不是交易中的一部分，但……他已经在犹豫了。该死。这可比……矮人们提供的所有酬劳都要好啊。

他并不是一个彻头彻尾的自私鬼，可是……现在还要说史矛革是邪恶生物，应该赶出去消灭掉之类的，他实在做不到。对方付出了最珍贵的宝石还有自己的身体，就为了让比尔博干一次；这样的龙还能有多可怕？当他低头亲吻比尔博的胸口，在他颈窝里磨蹭亲热，顺势还趴到他身上的时候，比尔博意识到，自己已经无法抉择了。

史矛革的翅膀遮在两人上方，阻挡住火光，不过光线还是足以分辨他们彼此交流的手势。史矛革的尾巴保护性地环住比尔博的身体，他满足地贴在他身上轻哼着。爽过以后就那么安静。某种程度上史矛革真是怪异地可爱。

好吧，反正已经赚到那宝石了，比尔博随时可以拿走那石头交给矮人。

不过，他心想，也没有什么理由可以真正阻挡他留下来，拥有一条龙……接下来他得好好地，严肃认真地重新思考一下事情的轻重缓急。

但首先他要躺在这里，和一条在他肚皮上轻轻画着圈的美丽的龙在一起，他不知道为什么这个陌生可怕的空间，竟会比他在夏尔的袋底洞，更让他有如家的亲切感。

 

END


End file.
